


NOW That's What I Called My Kylux Blog!

by KyloReam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Purge: A Backup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: AKA, "The One Where kyloream gets very anxious waiting for their tumblr archive to download/mirror onto Wordpress, and decides to back up as many of their posts as they can onto AO3 in the final moments before the Tumblr Purge."





	1. March 24, 2016

I have gone to the dark side and I am thrilled to announce they have cookies

Hey guys, it’s @kyloream aka @vegetadentata / @tenderlly and I’d like to welcome you to my nsfw blog! This will mainly be Star Wars TFA but will probably also have gen/other fandom art and writing that’s too scandalous to put on my mains.

Also if you like spicy chocolate cookies here’s the recipe for the cookies I’m eating they are literally the best


	2. April 26, 2016

Okay but you know what I want

A Kylux fic where two characters are roleplaying Kylo and Hux while having sex

I don’t know whether it’d be better for Kylo and Hux to be roleplaying each other or for unrelated characters (Mitaka and Thannison? Rey and Finn?) to be roleplaying, and I don’t know whether it should be obvious throughout the entire thing or make that a twist at the very end

But this is a thing that I want

(and that I could probably write but I have too much on my hands)


	3. April 15, 2016

So I love that there’s so much female Kylo Ren art/fics in the Kylux fandom, but imagine: female Hux.

Imagine the most powerful person in the First Order is a woman. And a young woman, too. Would she still be described as 34 and scary? Would she be described in less-flattering words?

Imagine the rumors that swirl around the General. Did her daddy the Commandant influence her early promotion? How many people did she blackmail? How many did she sleep with? There’s a woman in charge of the Stormtrooper program, too; isn’t that woman enough representation?

Imagine a Hux with a complicated relationship with her father. He loves her, he cares for her, he reads her stories of the Galactic Civil War. When she comes into his office at eight and asks him to teach her how to handle a blaster, he pauses. He’d learned to use a blaster at that age; is it proper to teach a girl?

(He does end up teaching her. Afterwards, they watch senatorial debates on the holonet while the nanny droid prepares dinner.)

Imagine a Hux who’s teased and talked over in school when she spouts off war history and is talented at debating and engineering. Imagine a Hux who leads her academy’s debate team, who learns hand-to-hand combat and is a deadly grappler, who graduates top of her class because anything less would be inexcusable. Imagine a Hux who’s internalized the First Order’s rhetoric of human superiority throughout the galaxy because she refuses to feel inferior.

Imagine a Hux who’s merciless. A Hux who’s steeled her heart and gained a reputation for ruthlessness and force because it was the only way she could survive as a high-profile military officer in the First Order. She will never pick up anyone else’s mess.

Imagine a Hux who refuses to be undermined and talked down to. She won’t stand for it from her troops, from her officers, and certainly not from the wraith who’s been named her co-commander for no other reason than his ability to manipulate the Force. If Kylo Ren wants to be useful to her, he can asphyxiate anyone who plots against her regime.

The First Order’s destruction of the Hosnian system is a pivotal moment for General Hux. It’s the summation of everything she’s worked toward since she was a child. When she speaks before the officers and soldiers, she channels all her rage against everyone who called her incompetent, called her a witch, called her a fool. She stands on Starkiller Base, watching the child she’s devoted years of her life into designing, building, and perfecting be born. General Hux’s child destroys five planets, and is set to destroy the loathsome Resistance.

Then Starkiller falls, the loathsome knight is cut down by a scavenger girl, and Hux resigns herself to picking up other people’s messes as her life’s work vanishes in a fiery blaze.

*flies into the sun* 

FEMALE HUX


	4. May 12, 2016

Radical Kylux fanfiction concept  
Okay so

bear with me

I might be reaching

but what if Kylo and Hux

were both evil


	5. May 30, 2016

On “soft Kylux” and good things happening to bad people  
I have a lot of thoughts about writing Kylux (particularly writing Kylux that isn’t high octane angst) which can be summarized as:

What does it mean to want good things to happen to bad people?  
How are my personal experiences and biases impacting my writing?  
This feels too personal for my nsfw blog but too nsfw for my personal blog, but since fewer people who know me irl follow me here, kyloream won. Content warning for discussions of mental illness and internalized homo/transphobia.

Why are people so salty about soft kylux

Why are you all so afraid to love

— spacehookerhux

The first fic I started writing for Kylux is one I will never publish. The plot isn’t particularly innovative – General Hux is fascinated by Kylo Ren and wants to fuck, Kylo obliges him, they have some issues in their relationship but work through them and come out better on the other side. Other people have written this story, I have better ideas now (and a better grasp on writing Kylux) than I did 4-5 months ago, I’m at peace with leaving this fic on the cutting room floor.

My approach as a creative person is to recognize an unexplored path and to follow it. It’s why the first fic I ultimately published, Incompatible, is a Kylux breakup fic - an angle that people don’t really take in this fandom.

#i just want one measly story where kylo ren and general hux realize they’re NOT meant to be together #they’re NOT soulmates #they feel NOTHING for each other #(or maybe the feeling just isn’t mutual) #no comfort from making out or spooning #no satisfaction from sloppy 3am handjobs #inappropriate use of the force isn’t even fun #i don’t want this to be a defection or redemption fic either #i want them to get on with their lives while still being co-commanders #evil space boyfriends #evil space exes

There’s a lot of of memoir/journaling in my fanfiction (more on that later), but Incompatible was also a reactionary piece to the prevalence of “soft Kylux” or Kylux fluff or whatever you want to call it when Kylo Ren and General Hux have a healthy relationship where they’re affectionate and receptive to each other’s wants and needs and definitely not in it for mutually-assured destruction. Destroying everyone else and being evil, arrogant jerks is usually still a thing, though lightside/redemption soft Kylux prevails.

I think of Kylux fluff as a guilty pleasure at best and an embarrassment at worst. This isn’t meant as shade to anyone who writes or draws or happens to like it - please do not read this as shade! I share art and read fics that would definitely be considered lighter or fluffier than canon. My inner monologue after doing so is usually jesus christ what the fuck are you doing not only do you ship two douchebags you’re enjoying a situation where they’re witty and charming and so entirely out of character why can’t you enjoy villains who are canonically catty or heroes why don’t you do more for stormpilot or jedistormpilot or any reasonable ship this is garbage you are garbage

Which brings me to my first point:

What does it mean to want good things to happen to bad people?  
What does it mean to look at Kylo and Hux, two characters who’ve done morally reprehensible things - intergalactic genocide, paricide, mind rape, commanding an army of kidnapped child soldiers, Space ISIS, etc are all bad things - and go, “You know what? They’re bad, but I still want them to have a healthy, respectful relationship.” Depending on the author/artist, this means:

Encouraging both characters to embrace their badness together within canon, creating the “evil space boyfriends/husbands” situation  
Encouraging both characters to embrace their goodness (or grayness) together within canon, creating a redemption situation  
Sticking Kylo and Hux in an alternate universe where they’re still antagonists (or one of them’s an antagonist) but they’re not evil  
As someone who hasn’t written a story where unbridled good things happen to Kylo and Hux and they turn out better than they were at the start, I don’t know what this means. But I have some thoughts, which other people can feel free to comment on.

The negative angle to ‘good things happen to bad people,’ in my opinion, is apologism and denial. It’s Force-waving away the bad things that Kylo and Hux have done because they’ve been manipulated their entire lives, that reports of their atrocities have been grossly exaggerated, that they probably aren’t such bad people when removed from the greatest evil (cough, Snoke). 

The positive angle, in my opinion, is forgiveness, together with the idea that everyone, even the most despicable people, deserve happiness. Maybe this happiness is hard-earned, maybe it comes with sacrifice or self-acceptance or with redemption. It’s something I can’t comment on, as that level of forgiveness feels incredibly foreign to me. 

A friend once asked me why I wrote Kylux, as I don’t really stan for Kylo, Hux, Adam Driver, or Domnhnall Gleeson and (at the time) hadn’t voiced any identification with either characters. My immediate response was rival shipping, which I stand by. I’m a serial rivalshipper, and Kylux are in good company with Sheriarty, Lawlight, Kakavege, Drarry, and 2Doc. A rival ship doesn’t have to be based on jealousy or mutually assured destruction, though - Kakavege (aka Goku/Kakarot and Vegeta from Dragonball Z) might’ve started as Vegeta trying to kill and training and training and TRAINING SOME MORE to best Goku, but by the end of DBZ Vegeta learns about selflessness, Goku picks up his cunning and ruthlessness, and both turn out more balanced people (er, Saiyans). 

So why is hate sex and dysfunction more appealing to me than personal growth? I can make Kylo and Hux suffer until the banthas come home, but giving them inner peace? Allowing them to be happy? Having them fall in love? When I refer to one ship as “my sweet sons” and another as “these fucking assholes,” am I reinforcing the idea that it’s terrible for two morally objectionable people to find solace (or sexual release) together? Or is it something else?

Bringing me to point #2…

How are my personal experiences and biases impacting my writing?  
Like a lot of fanfic authors, there’s an element of memoir and journaling in my writing and I’m more or less using other people’s characters as avatars for my own beliefs and experiences. Some of the topics I’ve written about that have been cleverly disguised in my fanfics:

I’ve never been in a happy romantic relationship  
I don’t believe in soul mates  
I don’t believe in unconditional love  
I’ve cried about relationships that are unattainable  
I’ve been in relationships where I wasn’t viewed as a person, where my partners were more attracted to the idea of me  
I’m emotionally manipulative  
Fanworks are masturbation  
They’re pretty bleak topics, and canonically Kylo and Hux are pretty bleak characters. I feel like this is part of why I’m drawn to writing about Kylux compared to Stormpilot - though Finn and Poe go through some terrible situations, they’re framed as hopeful. 

I think I do an okay job of exploring bleakness and emotionally jarring situations in my writing, but at the same time I’m worried that in limiting myself to writing angst and dysfunction I’ll become a parody of myself. I don’t want “the Kylux fanfic where everything falls apart” to be my only legacy; I want to be able to write fics where Kylo or Hux (or both) come out in a better place than they were when they began.

Going back to the last point on my list - fanwork as masturbatory material - that isn’t meant to be a negative toward fan work or masturbation. God knows both are stress relievers and mood-lifters and a little self indulgence is a great thing. Fanwork, like any other kind of play, is only limited by your imagination. So what does it mean, when given free reign to correct some of the faulty beliefs I’ve written about before, I freeze up and refuse to give in? 

Is it because Kylo and Hux are villains?

Is it because they’re coded (especially Kylo) as mentally ill?

Is it because they’re coded (especially Hux) as queer?

Is it because it’s easy to rain angst and suffering when someone’s coded as mentally ill and queer because that’s the dominant cultural narrative?

(Answer: E, all the above)

It’s also personal.

Though I’ve dealt with anxiety for most of my life (and realized that ‘queer’ is probably the best way to describe my gender and sexual orientation), I still view my mental dysfunction and gender/orientation as personal and moral failures. I know I’m not alone in feeling this way, and I know that one’s mental state and gender/orientation are not personal or moral failings, I know there are support groups, I wouldn’t say I’m outwardly homo/transphobic or stigmatize people based on their mental health. It’s also really fucking hard to say “I’m bi” after hearing for years that bi people are sluts who can’t make up their minds about who they love and will invariably cheat on their partners, and don’t even get me started on trying to talk about gender neutral pronouns with people who aren’t trans or don’t know a lot of trans people.

I often say that I have 99 problems and I’m a solid 90 of them. The majority of my hangups are over the fact that I could be so much more productive, so much more successful, so much better, if I didn’t go through life cutting myself down at any given moment because I angst about not being good enough or well enough or deserving enough. I remember the first time I started having intrusive thoughts (I was 11? 12, maybe?) and was terrified that I was going to listen to them and actually kill my family. (Obviously I didn’t, and I have a better grasp on intrusive thoughts now than I did when I was a neonate but fuck it was scary then and it’s still scary.) In many ways I’ve internalized that I’m inherently wrong because I’m not the straight, cis, mentally well person that I should be. 

What, then, does it mean to look at two characters, realize they have a lot of your personal attributes, and only want the worst things to happen to them? By writing high-octane Kylux angst (and rejecting fluff, rejecting redemption aus) am I reinforcing the idea that queerness and metal illness add to someone’s moral reprehensibility? That you only deserve to be in a healthy and balanced relationship if you’re not visibly ill, or can cope with your illness productively (see Jedistormpilot, Stormpilot)? 

Maybe what all the antis say is true and I’m really a racist who ships space n*zis because I hate women and people of color. Maybe I’m the problem.

 

Maybe I’m not cut out for this ship.

Why am I so afraid of love?


	6. May 31, 2016

fic writing meme

Tagged by @femalespock! 

What’s your writing process like?  
Listen to a song, realize it reminds me of the two fictional assholes who walked into my life one day in late 2015 and have refused to leave, jot down ideas in the Notes app on my computer, spend the next 48 hours writing down as many ideas as possible, string those ideas into coherent thoughts, procrastinate on the other 10 fics I have on the backburner at any time, try to figure out a good reason to make aforementioned assholes bone, talk to myself in the car about the story ideas, rinse and repeat.

Do you plan everything out, or just wing it?   
The only fics I’ve winged (as in I wrote them in nearly one sitting) have been both my Myspace AU fics! Plastic Surgery Slumber Party was written during shark week because I realized I had a mighty need for trans friendly periodfic. Everything else has been weeks (or months) of planning and editing. I have one WIP I’ve been noodling on since late January.

What kind of music do you listen to while you write?   
I listen to music to get pumped up to write, but I usually end up writing in silence. That said, I do like instrumental, witchy music like Clams Casino.

OTP?  
My all-time OTP is Vegebul (Vegeta x Bulma, Dragonball Z), my current Star Wars OTP is Kylux!

Song You Associate with Your OTP  
Vegebul: “Until The End of Time” by Justin Timberlake 

Kylux: SO MANY (all of my fics are named after songs that make me think of Kylux) but if I had to choose one…”Plague” by Crystal Castles

Favourite trope  
In general: surprise endings/subversions/clever plot twists

For DBZ: being able to read someone’s ki

For Star Wars: motherfuckin’ inappropriate use of the Force

Least favourite trope   
I don’t do soulmates, which is funny because I like a lot of AUs and what are AUs but coming up with an infinite number of situations where two or more people end up together??? Seems pretty soul-matey to me.

Fave guilty pleasure trope  
I have complicated feelings about mpreg, and that’s all I’m going to say about it

Fave guilty pleasure pairing  
For DBZ: Vegehan (Vegeta x adult!Gohan) - I like Gohan to be competent and happy but ohhhh the daddy kink/daddy issues potential

For Star Wars: The only one I feel especially guilty about is pairing Kylo and Poe. Outside of AUs where they’re on the same side (e.g. Benpoe, or TIE Fighter Poe/Kylo) there reaaaaaaally is no way to frame Dxrkpilot as anything but abusive.

Fave platonic ship  
For DBZ: I love Goku and Bulma, Gohan and Dende, and Piccolo and Goku as broTPs!

For Star Wars: I love Stormpilot but if it turns out not to be canon I would looooove Finn and Poe to be best bros. I also love Hux and Phasma and Kylo and Phasma as bros.

Slow burn or PWP?   
I prefer PWPs to slow burn, but it’s 60/40.

Longfic or oneshot?  
I’m terrified to write anything that’s longer than 2-4 chapters because I’m afraid I won’t be able to finish it, so I’ve been sticking to writing long oneshots. But there are folks I read who write wonderful longfics, and I do hope to write something that’s 8-10 chapters long eventually.

Angst or fluff?   
*shoves a longpost I wrote about how I don’t know how to deal with soft Kylux under my bed*

Ever cried because of a fic? Laughed out loud?   
I’ve laughed, I’ve cried, I’ve fapped, I’ve screamed incoherently at my screen.

Most scandalous public place you’ve read a fic:   
In a hospital on hospital Wifi. I’m terrible.

Got a smut pokerface? Or nah?   
I hope so otherwise I’m screwed six ways to Sunday school.

A fave snippet from something someone else has written (cite):  
So I know p much everyone’s first Kylux fic was Life Sentence, No Cellmate, buuuut my first fic was broken wishbones under your bed (Kylux with a side of prisoner Poe roleplay and a heaping helping of Inappropriate Use of the Force; it’s not canon compliant but it is AMAZING) and I particularly like these lines:

“Talk to me like I’m him,” Kylo says. He traces a finger along his chest, marking a fat red line with his nail. Hux doesn’t need to look to see if he’s hard.

He does anyway.

“You are a traitor,” he says looking back up and using a finger to trace along the line of Kylo’s collarbone. “You reject order, you break the law, and for what?” He tries to imagine how the real rebel in his cell would respond to it. Probably less eagerly. Kylo hums, clearly hoping to push Hux further.

“For what?” he presses again, grasping Kylo’s chin between his fingers.

“For pleasure,” sighs Kylo, tilting his head back – and with that, Hux feels the last of his self restraint disappear.

A fave snippet from something you’ve written:  
Idk if it’s particularly good (it’s very emotive) but I started crying while writing insecure and touch-starved Kylo in Pendulum, especially these lines:

“I…I don’t deserve you.“

“You do,” says Hux, brushing his cheek against Kylo’s, pressing himself into his body. “You deserve all the power in this galaxy.” His arms snake around Kylo, drawing him into an embrace, and now Kylo’s physically shaking, tears running silently down his cheeks. “When was the last time someone held you, Kylo?”

His first name. He said his first name. Kylo finds he can’t even form words and sobs into Hux’s shoulder, ashamed to be staining his jacket with his tears.

Post your WIPs  
Here are 3 lines from some fics I’m currently working on! Bonus points if you can figure out what the heck is happening in any of them.

His nature is liminality. He stands at the crossroads in a space outside of time, perpetually caught between past and future lives. He guides those who ask for his intercession as they transition from one state to another. 

A shame no one would be able to collect his ashes, though who would want them? He wasn’t good enough as a Jedi, nor as a Knight of Ren, and he failed both the First Order and Darth Vader’s legacy. Exactly one person will mourn his death, and Kylo knows he’s failed her, too.

The space around the man and monster alike thrums with the Force; it pours out from the diminutive senator and courses into the predator’s veins. The monster sighs in almost erotic contentment. There’s an addictive sweetness in Force-sensitive blood, and it’s a rare treat to find someone who’s strong in the Force but not a fighter

“Lord Vader never trained any students, and I find it impossible to believe he would’ve had children. Even if he did, who would be his child? Luke Skywalker? He’s a Jedi, they’re celibate.”

Hux looks back at him, eyes unfocused. He’s practically stoned on Kylo’s kisses. “I will keep —” he begins, but Kylo’s mouth is back on his, silencing the repeated command.

Kylo reached around to rub Poe’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips. “We’ll be okay. Thank you, Poe.” He sharply rotated his wrist.

“You’re depraved, coming to me, asking for me to punish you, when you get off to it. And you’re weak,” he says, tracing a line across his face. “Bested by a scavenger girl. I should’ve left you to die in the snow.”

And on that note, I tag @grey-my-warden, @ladyshivs, @cracktheglasses, @kyloknightofhux, @saltandlimes, @somepsychocandytalking, @kyluxxury and anyone else who wants to do this!


	7. June 1, 2016

kyloream: A modern Kylux AU where Kylo *isn’t* a charming, handsome dreamboat and is instead a shy, socially inept dork who’s totally insecure about his appearance

Update: turns out @cracktheglasses wrote this story (It Don’t Come In a Shotglass) and it’s everything I wanted from an awkward modern Kylo AU and so much more. If you want the fic that perfectly characterizes being an awkward twenty-something who feels like their life is going to shit but oh, there’s a guy and you are catching feelings (maybe?) - this is it, this is the fic.


	8. May 27, 2016

You know what adjective I haven’t seen in a million descriptions of Kylo Ren? Sloe-eyed. It’s used to describe dark, usually almond or slanted eyes, which makes it pretty ideal for Adam Driver imo. Also there’s something offbeat and charming and kind of old-fashioned about the descriptor, which would make it perfect for certain AUs (I’m looking at you @ocktorok). I’ve been meaning to use it in one of my own fics but haven’t found the right fic to use it in since I mostly write from Kylo’s perspective and I can’t imagine him describing himself, let alone using the phrase ‘sloe-eyed.’


	9. June 6, 2016

It’s Kylux Fandom Positivity Day and I may have gone totally overboard with shouting out all the people in this fandom I love…but that’s okay because I have a lot of love to give and you all deserve lots of love.

I love all the art this ship has to offer, and some of the notable artists who I love and wanna give a shoutout to include @chromedqueen THE COLORS THE FAINT 3D EFFECTS I DIE @kyluxxury (badass fics AND cosplay AND art what a triple threat), @suzannart such body types @letmeputitinyourbutt GAWD I love watching your art evolve, @mythoughtcrime (Spoiled Prince AU is everything) @first-disorder, @freedomconvicted wow I love necromancer!Kylo, @nutinmeadamdriver I cackle every time I see your art on my dash, @jeusus SO PAINTERLY, @aicosu‘s cosplays got me starry-eyed, @sailershanty I love how textured your art is if that makes any sense, @jakkutrashheap for keeping it minimalist kinky, @littleststarfighter HELLO ART BONER, and SO MANY MORE. ((PS if you do art and aren’t in this paragraph, scroll down you’re probably elsewhere))

Before I got into Kylux I hadn’t really written fanfiction in 5-6 years, and the fact that I’ve now published six fics (and have, like, six WIPS :’DDD) is astonishing, and I wouldn’t have done it without being inspired by soooooo many talented writers. The fic which got me into Kylux, incidentally, was broken wishbones under your bed by @wolfhalls…which lead to me discovering fics by @linguamortua (Prana changed my life) @eralkfang (queen of the kink meme) @reserve (holy moly I love your writing) @badspacebabies (TRY GROWING ON FOR SIZE) @jakathine (literally love so many of your fics) @oorsprong, @vmprsm, @satans-codpiece, @nookienostradamus, @kyluxtrashcompactor, @redcoles (ABO AND SIN) @kegareta (high octane sin whaddup) @kdazrael (HOW? DO? YOU? WRITE? SO? DAMN? WELL???) @claricechiarasorcha (like 10% of my favorite fics are by Clarice) @sathinfection, @versus-a-blank-paper, @angryangryowl (Lead Us Not Into Temptation!!) @stereobone and probably 50 other writers by the time I get done with reading all the fics from the Kylux Big Bang. You all inspire me SO MUCH and I can’t tell you how much I love your writing.

Also also ALSO!! I have discovered so many cool up and coming fic writers and artists and want to highlight them here! @ofcorsetstrash has some of the most incredible headcanons in the game and her plot twists always make my jaw drop, @5ovspades‘s Many Cuckoos is my favorite clone-verse fic and really should get soooo many more reads also she has SUCH a fascinating art style, @anorlost can write EVERYTHING (from Hux being a selkie to Kylo being a creep who doesn’t understand consent), @kyloknightofhux writes such a good touch-starved!Ren, @teddy-grohl for sad Kylo, @reluctantly-awesome whose Consort was the linchpin that made me write Pendulum, sual (no idea if they have a tumblr) for Droid!Hux, @vadianna for Fear Thy Nature, @betweenheroesandvillains for one of the best damn gender inverted AU one-shots I’ve ever read, @disappearingcheshire god bless you for writing sensory deprived!Kylo, @valmontgod whose Business hours are over is such a good long oneshot.

I am so grateful for all the writers who I’ve become friends with, especially @ladyshivs (do I love you for Matt the Radar Technician or Mikylux hmmm), @saltandlimes (my “let the villains be villains” bro), @cracktheglasses (5ever starry eyed by your writing) @femalespock (p sure you’ve been giving me kudos from day 1) @rebelwerewolf (I love your headcanons!) @grey-my-warden, and a bunch more people!! If I didn’t mention you it’s probably because it’s 9:30 and I’ve been writing this post for more than an hour and haven’t eaten dinner yet.

The number of Kylux AUs is astonishing and I haven’t found one I didn’t like. Big ups to @ocktorok and @sinfullucifer for creating Sogo/letting me dress up as your son, to @horatiosroom for creating the MySpace AU/letting me write your sons and being so positive about my renditions, to @jo2oo and @refusecollectionpoint for creating the Middle Class Family AU. 

And on the less horrorshow AU side…can I just say that I am continuously floored by @generallyhuxurious‘s Emperor/Enforcer fics and art? And by @kyluxmagnus‘s gorgeous lineart? @kromitar your illustrations are so cute esp for First Order Coffee and Boys on the Radio. And holy moly when I’m going for fluff and humor, is there anything better than @pidgy-draws and @space-emos‘s art?? (Also space-emos now is as good a time as any to say I 100000% love all your 8tracks playlists)

Miscellaneous Tumblrers I wanna shout out: @sempai-snoke, @smol-kylo-ren-is-smol, @millicentthecat, @kyloren-generalhux-trash I love your posts. There’s nothing else I can say <3 your words and pictures and comments and meta brighten my day.

I want to give an extra-special shoutout to @somepsychocandytalking, my long-distance pen pal for all spoopy, creppy, and smutty Kylo Ren headcanons! I don’t quite remember how we first met (I think it was probably the Tumblr post about Kylo Ren being a Space Harsh Noise Bard) but you are such a treasure and I’m so glad we’re friends. Honestly if it weren’t for your encouragement I probably wouldn’t be writing half the horror smut I’m currently working on (also please follow Jen on AO3 and thirst-order-confessions she writes some damn good Kylo/Reader smut if you’re into that)

Before I made this blog, I made a post on @vegetadentata about how the Kylux fandom always takes things beyond the impossible. You know, Matt the Radar Technician, Millicent the cat, Hux/raththar tentacle hentai. I meant that in the best way - we go beyond hate, too. So thank you all for being such lovely, thoughtful, talented, silly, smutty, wonderful people, and thank you especially to @that-vicious-vixen for being such a positive beam of light and suggesting we all pay it forward. So here’s to all you folks, to all the people who follow me or read my fics or reblog my posts. Let’s keep on being good to each other.


	10. June 14, 2016

The Kylux fandom’s fixation with AUs is getting out of hand. It’s like a bizarro version of the “Disney Princesses Reimagined As X” trope, except instead of getting Ariel and Snow White reimagined as historical heroines or lumberjacks or abstract philosophical thoughts you get Kylo Ren reimagined as a pretty senator who wears Disney Princess dresses/an eldtritch monster who eats people and General Hux reimagined as a teenager obsessed with vivisection and eating bugs/a pacifist milkshake-making cantina boy with pink hair.


	11. June 9, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, remember the time I named Techienician???

If you ship Matt the Radar Technician and Clan Techie, is your ship called TechieNician?


	12. July 16, 2016

Kylux 33 Days of Guro: Day 3 (Cannibalism)  
((Ermahgerd I’m a day (two days?) late but I don’t caaaaaare, this fic refused to be finished until just now))

The Kylux AU of the day is *spins wheel* Myspace AU? This is actually a rework of the first fic I ever started for @horatiosroom‘s Myspace AU! Besides this scene, there were a lot of cute scenes of Kylo and Hux being gross mid-2000s teenagers, making out, piercing nipples, normal teen things ya know?

There’s nothing cute here. (Or is there? *X-Files theme plays*)

Chapter-specific content warnings: underage characters, graphic depictions of violence, stitches, wounds, cannibalism, blood, bloodbath (whoops that’s a prompt for a later day isn’t it), blood drinking, so much blood, possessive behavior, dead doves getting eaten, another M. Night Shyamalan Plot Twist™

Fic title/inspiration: “Brainwash By London” by Clams Casino.

The first thing Hux is aware of upon waking is that he’s wearing his glasses. The second is that there’s blood spattered across them.

His bleary eyes snap open. One look at the painted walls, the karate tournament trophies, and the Darth Vader poster is enough to confirm he’s in Kylo’s bedroom. The sun is just breaking through the blinds. He remembers that he’s sleeping over at the Solo house for the weekend. How on earth did he end up in Kylo’s bed? Where’s Kylo?

Hux takes off the glasses and clumsily goes to wipe them on the top sheet before it occurs to him there’s no reason at all for there to be blood on his glasses. The dream he’d had, where he cut Kylo open…that had been a dream, right? His heartbeat thrums in his ears as he pushes himself up in bed. “Kylo?” he calls. No answer.

There’s moistness underneath Hux’s hand, and when he pulls his palm away he sees the unmistakeable darkness of fresh blood. It hasn’t been there long, maybe an hour or so. He pulls the sheets back—he’s still wearing his jeans and turtleneck from last night, thank goodness—and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. There are spots of blood across the room’s grimy white carpeting leading out beyond the bedroom door.

“Kylo?” says Hux, louder this time.

No response. There’s blood soaking through the sheets, and Hux pushes them away, horrified. He supposes this is the moment when he should probably feel afraid.

Hux takes a deep breath and gets out of bed, placing his feet on the carpeted floor, and lightly walks out the door, following the blood spots. They wind down the hall and lead him to the bathroom. The yellow glow of incandescent lights is just visible underneath the door.

Hux doesn’t even think to knock, would rather catch Kylo shitting himself on the toilet than—

—than see the literal bloodbath that greets him when he opens the door. Kylo is lying in the Solo’s ugly mauve bathtub, bare-chested but still wearing his rainbow leopard pants from last night, except now they’re soaked through with blood. The source of the blood is a long incision that traces between the cleft in his abdomen and ends just above his navel, the wound fresh, barely stitched together with dark sutures. The skin around the wound is red and swollen. Kylo’s eyes are red and swollen, too, his face a mess of smeared eyeliner and mascara, nose filled with snot.

Hux feels like he’s going to retch.

“Kylo?” he asks again. Against his better judgement (everything about the situation seems against Hux’s better judgement), he gets into the tub. There’s a thin layer of blood coating it, and despite thinking he was conditioned to it from years of hunting and dissection, the reality that he’s sitting in a tub with Kylo’s blood makes Hux shiver. It’s something he’s fantasized about, yes, but now that he’s confronted by his desires he realizes the blood stinks, is congealing. He feels something hairy against his foot and sees a red and black striped extension peeking through the blood. “Kylo, what happened?”

Kylo meets his gaze, his sleepy brown eyes slightly unfocused, and his expression is completely unreadable. Hux isn’t sure whether he’s looking at him with disgust, with admiration, with fear, with lust, with some combination of all the above. He raises a hand, grasping at Hux’s and pulling his hand toward his bloody chest. There’s a thin layer of blood around the bottom of the tub. Suddenly Kylo smiles, no, beams at Hux.

“You did this to me,” he says, eyes meeting Hux’s. “Don’t you remember?”

And Hux doesn’t. He was so sure the images that he’d dreamed—Kylo writhing in blood on his sheets, the glossiness of his intestines, the way he could feel the blood pulsing around his hands—were just that, dreams. Seeing his fantasies brought to life is utterly frightening, like the first time Kylo kissed him, like the first time he ate live worms. He feels as though he’s being pushed toward the edge of something.

“Don’t you remember?” repeats Kylo. He motions for Hux to come closer. “You told me you wanted to get inside me.” He blushes. “Your hands felt so good. I’d let you bleed me dry if you wanted to.” His lips ghost over Hux’s cheek, a shaky sigh escaping from them, and then he reaches over to the side of the tub and pulls out a scalpel, one Hux recognizes as coming from the biology lab.

Kylo’s hand reaches out, steadying the scalpel in Hux’s hand against the sutured skin. He knits his eyebrows together, eyes blinking rapidly, and for a moment Hux is certain Kylo is going to burst into tears. A shy smile creeps across his face. “Wanna help me?”

This is the moment when Hux should get out of the tub, should grab Kylo’s Nokia and call his parents, call 911, anything to make sure Kylo doesn’t bleed to death in the bathroom. His pulse is thrumming, his ears are ringing, Kylo’s gaze is piercing, how is he sitting in so much blood?

“Yes,” Hux hears himself say, “I’ll do anything.“

Then Kylo, still smiling, flips Hux’s wrist around, sending the scalpel through his sweater and into his solar plexus

Hux’s breath catches his his throat, and he looks at Kylo with wide eyes. His other arm is pinioned above his head, and Kylo presses one of his thighs to Hux’s own, preventing him from moving away from the wall.

“You think you’re so clever, Hux,” he murmurs gently. “Taking pictures of roadkill, boasting to everyone about how you’re going to vivisect me.” The blade slides down Hux’s abdomen, forming a neat red line as Kylo cuts deep into his skin. “What was your end game, anyway? Were you going to sell my organs to the highest bidder? Make a pocket square out of my skin? Find a boy who’s prettier than me and carve him up?”

“Kylo, stop—” 

“No, you fucking stop.” There’s no sweetness in Kylo’s voice any more. “You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Hux is frozen in place, powerless. He stares at Kylo wide-eyed, unwilling to watch as he picks up the blade and drags it back down through his stomach. Hux makes the mistake of looking down and seeing his turtleneck ripped, of seeing the thin layer of fat around his pale abdomen, now slick with blood.

“Hey, we match now,” says Kylo, running a tongue over his braces. “Kinda like that bracelet I made for you that you never wear.” His hands press into the incision he’s made, and Hux is fairly certain he’s touching his intestines. He’s never felt arousal, doesn’t really feel romantic interest, so what is this jittery feeling? Fear? Anxiety? It feels like something beyond anxiety. He tries to say something to Kylo, but all he can make out is a whimper.

Kylo’s head dips down into the wound, and Hux can feel him putting his lips to it, putting his nose into it. He feels like he’s going to pass out. When Kylo lifts his head, he’s covered in blood from the nose down, and Hux is certain he sees bits of muscle on his teeth.

“You taste so good, Hux,” he whispers. “Don’t you want to taste yourself?” And Hux is still frozen as Kylo presses his lips against his, as hot blood floods his mouth. He feels like he’s going to retch.

His eyes snap open as he comes to on the couch in the Solo family living room, a lumpy quilt thrown over him. The sunlight’s pouring in through the windows and doors in the foyer, making the room glow. He looks above the TV at the family pictures, of Mr. and Mrs. Solo after they got married, Kylo in his karate uniform cuddling a French bulldog, a family portrait where Kylo is all ears. He exhales deeply.

Hux’s hands fly to his stomach. He’s still wearing his turtleneck, it’s still whole. Kylo’s bracelet is tied around his wrist. It’s okay, he tells himself. It was a dream. It doesn’t mean anything.

Distantly, he can hear Kylo walking around the kitchen, can hear the tinkle of cereal in a bowl and the putter of a coffee machine. He’s humming something by The Medic Droid. It’s okay. He’s okay. Kylo’s okay.

Lel I feel like “it was all a dream” is the second biggest M. Night Shyamalan plot twist I’ve written and is kind of a cop-out, but come on! They’re kids! Kids who have questionable tastes in music and fashion and human bodies, but still, kids.

Hoo boy next I get to write piercings…and masks…in one day? Two days?


	13. July 7, 2016

Unprotect General Hux at all costs. Willfully endanger him. Menace and threaten him. Put Hux in mortal peril.


	14. July 9, 2016

Me on July 8: General Hux is a fascinating character, a representation of the military-industrial Dark Side, of young white male entitlement, of technocratic fascism. He's a great foil for Kylo Ren and within the Kylux fandom he's a tabula rasa onto which fans can project their own fantasies and sci-fi/military headcanons. I hope he gets more character development in Episodes VIII and IX and I look forward to watching justice get meted to the First Order.

Me on July 9: *drowning in Hux headcanons and meta* ARMITAGE HUX *clutching fanart to my chest* BRENDOL HUX'S BASTARD SON *re-reading quote about him being useless* HE'S JUST AS INSECURE AS KYLO AND JUST AS MUCH A VICTIM OF TOXIC MASCULINITY *banging my head against the wall* DO NOT WOOBIFY GENERAL ARMITAGE HUX DO NOT WOOBIFY THIS MAN D O N O T


	15. July 1, 2016 (2)

Kylux AU idea of the day: Reverse Invader Zim AU

In which Kylo Ren is a human masquerading as an alien while trying (and failing) to do the Supreme Tallest Leader’s bidding, and Hux continuously tries and fails to convince everyone that Kylo Ren is not an alien. Also, BB-8 is disguised as a scary interrogation droid, but keeps beeping and blooping cutely.


	16. August 10, 2016

Psychic: *reads my mind*  
Me: WE! ARE THE KNIGHTS OF REN! THE DARK JEDI OF SPACE! AND IF YOU THINK WE'RE NOT! WE'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!  
Psychic: wtf


	17. August 21, 2016

Fic Recs: #UnprotectHux  
It’s Fanfiction Writer Appreciation Day, and wouldn’t you know I just finished a fic rec list that I’ve been noodling on for the last couple of weeks!

image  
Since my legacy to the Kylux fandom currently seems to be that post about unprotecting General Hux, I decided that was a great theme for my first rec list!

This list is not exhaustive at all and while it features many of my favorite authors, doesn’t include all of them (if you didn’t make the list, fear not, you’ll probably end up on a companion list about fics in which Kylo is unprotected, or fics which feature capital-g Gender)

I also came up with some Levels of Hux Unprotection, presented here:

Brief discomfort  
Mild insecurity  
Temporary menace  
General vulnerability  
Overall unprotection  
Willful endangerment  
Consistent terrorization  
Utter powerlessness  
All-encompassing dehumanization  
Mortal peril  
Please note that many of these fics contain graphic depictions of violence, rape/noncon, major character death, and other squicky things. I’ve done my best to add appropriate content warnings, but please heed the AO3 tags.

Ace of Spades by @bettydays (WIP)  
A different kind of Hux Unprotection, Ace of Spades is a kid/teen fic set between the 1980s and 1990s. Kylo and Hux are childhood best friends who rescue each other from loneliness and discover they like each other against a landscape that’s peppered with homophobia, less-than-stellar parenting skills, and brutally realistic emotional traumas. Sweet and sad.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 4 (general vulnerability). Content warnings for homophobia, violence, referenced suicide.

Aletheia by @imochan and @reserve   
Hux constantly wakes up tired, bruises he can’t remember tracing their way across his body, half-remembered feelings of sexual release. Is he losing his mind? Or does he have a very real incubus who’s taken an interest in him? Aletheia is a long one-shot (which I devoured in one sitting over 3 or 4 hours) and reserve and imochan’s writing makes your heart ache for Hux and ache over Kylo’s destructive tendencies.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 4 (general vulnerability). Content warnings for abuse, gaslighting, and dubcon without dubcon.

Ex Machina In Tenembris by sual  
A mirror fic to sual’s Ex Machina, in which Ben Solo is a droid tinkerer and Hux is a human soul in a droid’s body, In Tenembris tells the story of Hux’s origins and sets him (and Kylo) firmly in the Dark Side. Full offense: there is nothing happy about being a human turned droid assassin in the First Order.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 7 (consistent terrorization). Content warnings for body horror, nonconsensual body modification, dubcon, noncon, coercion, abuse.

He Who Holds The Leash by @ascatman  
For years, Hux has been tracking down a serial killer who brutally murders their victims. Then one day he falls into Ren’s trap. Then things go very badly for him (and pretty badly for Kylo). If you’re a fan of guro and yandere J-Horror movies like Audition, you’ll love this horrific (no srsly there were some parts I had to read through my fingers) incarnation of Kylo.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 10 (mortal peril). Content warnings for graphic depictions of violence, gore, gore-porn, drug use, body horror, rape/noncon.

Hyperbolae by @versus-a-blank-paper  
Hux and Kylo are terrible people. There, I said it. Who’s to say they should abandon those ideologies when they become Emperor and Consort? Kylo Amidala is a beautiful murderous beast with bejeweled talons, and this fic features not just one, but two plot twists.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 3 (temporary menace). Content warnings for graphic depictions of violence, gore, body horror, knives.

Insomnia by @syrum  
A ghost story that takes place within the Star Wars universe, Insomnia begins when Kylo Ren tracks down Force artifacts and scrolls of an especially eldritch school of the Force. As he reads over the scrolls he gains incredible knowledge, but hey may have (and by may have, I mean “totally did”) bring Force ghosts onto the Finalizer which should never have been there. And Hux…..is unprotected.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 6 (willful endangerment). Content warning for body horror, creepiness.

Love Was Such A Killing Thing by @anorlost  
Kylo loves Hux. The feeling isn’t reciprocated. Kylo completely ignores this and proceeds to physically and mentally coerce Hux into being his boyfriend. Anorlost pulls no punches and does a masterful job of capturing a character who doesn’t understand consent in a way that feels all too real. There are some lighter moments, though, notably Grand Moff Tarkin’s grandniece, who’s a clever subversion of a Mary Sue.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 7 (consistent terrorization). Content warnings for rape/noncon, dubcon, abuse, drug use, graphic depictions of violence.

Pale Skin by @whoisbuckybarnes  
In which Kylo “You know I can take whatever I want” Ren does just that and keeps Hux bound and gagged in his bedroom and takes advantage of him by breaking his mind and body. This is dark and Holocenic graphically writes out Kylo’s sadism.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 8 (utter powerlessness). Content warnings for rape/noncon, dubcon, abuse.

Pseudesthesia by @universe-c  
After his failure at Starkiller Base, Hux is brutally mutilated and receives a fate worse than death by becoming the onboard brain of Kylo’s shuttle. His survival — as well as Kylo’s — hinges on them working together. An electrifying fic from start to finish.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 9 (all encompassing dehumanization). Content warning for body horror, horror in general.

Quarantine by MelGibsonRageFace  
Look, if you’re going to read one sex pollen fic in the Kylux tag, make it this one. I debated putting Quarantine on this list since it’s as much about Kylo’s feelings watching Hux take part in a pollen-crazed bacchanal as it is what happens to Hux, but you can’t deny that orgiastic happenings are a pretty unprotected thing to happen, and the characterizations are top notch.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 5 (general unprotection). Content warnings for sex pollen, dubcon, a non-consensual hand job.

Reconditioning by @nightsofllyn  
You’ve heard of Blue Milkshake, now get ready for Pink Haired Hux: The Dark Origins. Because one doesn’t change from a murderous military general to a twee milkshake-making cantina boy overnight, and llyn does a fabulous job of capturing Hux’s angst, self-doubt, and anxieties.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 3 (temporary menace). Content warnings for angst.

Release by @solohux  
In which Snoke intervenes when he senses Kylo pining for Hux….by robbing Hux of all cognizant thoughts except for his desire for Kylo. This is complicated, hot, and sad, and it’s debatable whether it’s noncon or not.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 8 (utter powerlessness). Content warning for dubcon/noncon.

Sunstroke by @ballvvasher  
Snoke demands Kylo sire a Force-sensitive child, and Kylo decides that child will be by Hux. And Hux is powerless against it.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 6 (willful endangerment). Content warnings for body horror, drug use, nonconsensual body modification, mpreg.

To The Pure by @kdazrael  
The fic that launched a thousand kylux xenokinks, k_dazrael’s fic is less “Hux gets coerced into ritual sex with the Knights of Ren because he can’t stop being a peeping tom” and more Shortbus, but with alien sex. Really, it’s a very sweet story about Hux figuring out what feels good for him and letting go of his inhibitions!  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 2 (mild insecurity). Content warnings for ritual sex, branding, blood, dubcon.

Unwanted by @sithofren  
In which a xenophiliac Hux goes out to a cantina looking for a good time with some aliens, gets drugged, bound, and beaten by a furry monster….and turns out to be more protected than he initially reckons.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 1 (brief discomfort). There’s consensual non-con, and that’s all I’m gonna say ^^“

verslinden by @ocktorok  
Miles To Go is a beautiful trilogy that has all the things you’ve come to love about ocktorok and coffeetwosugars’ Southern Gothic AU (blood! guts! monster sex! Southern hospitality! great fic tags!!), but verslinden stands out as glorious gore. Don’t let the soft kylux opening fool you: ocktorok executes what I can only describe as the fic equivalent of a dubstep drop. See also: @coffeetwosugars’ cloyingly sweet fic art.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 10 (mortal peril). Content warnings for graphic depictions of violence and gore, major character death.

viande rouge by @cracktheglasses  
Kylo is an actual cannibal and Hux is his latest acquisition for spit-roasting. I can’t even begin to describe how creepy cracktheglasses’ writing is and how beautifully he merges horror and erotica. I had a nice long chat with Cor, who divulged that for Kylo, cannibalism is absolutely sexual, though he goes beyond his normal habits when he meets Hux.   
Level of Hux Unprotection: 10 (mortal peril). Content warnings for graphic depictions of violence, psychological horror, Kylo being a c r e e p.

what’s real or isn’t by @brawlite (WIP)   
There’s something wrong in Hux’s house. Doors slamming, TV glitching, rooms growing and shrinking impossibly, and something (un)seen, a monster (or a man? or the house?) staking its claim on him. In part a love letter to House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski, what’s real (or isn’t) is a thoroughly modern take on haunted houses and gothic horror, with wonderfully written suspense and psychological horror that gets under your skin and stay there for days.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 5 (overall unprotetion). Content warnings for body horror, gore, horror, dubcon/noncon.

Where The Mind Is Without Fear series by @slutstiels (WIP)   
In Kylo’s fantasies, Hux loves him and is always eager to let Kylo service himself with his body. Reality plays out very differently. When those two things converge, Hux ends up being held against his will by an obsessive and deeply possessive Kylo. slutpunk does a fantastic job of capturing the intersection of Hux’s terror and Kylo’s lovesick delusions.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 1 (brief discomfort, for Welcome Back) 8 (utter powerlessness, for Death Stands Above me). Content warnings for rape/noncon and graphic depictions of violence for Death Stands Above Me.

Whoever Fights Monsters series by @saltandlimes (WIP)   
Most writers assume that, had Kylo Ren not gone to the Dark Side, Ben Solo would be a good and virtuous Jedi. Whoever Fights Monsters takes that idea and stabs it through the heart in favor of a Ben who’s violent and possessive and takes whatever he wants despite the fact that he’s still on the Light Side of the Force, at least in name only. Tarran Hux isn’t a good man in this AU, but under saltandlimes’ writing (and Ben’s control) he finds himself in a terrifyingly real predicament.  
Level of Hux Unprotection: 7 (consistent terrorization). Content warnings for dubcon, abuse, coercion, knife play.


	18. September 17, 2018

I am kneeling in a very messy room, hands gesturing to the sides, screaming with my head thrown back. I am wearing three asymmetrical black dresses, an elaborate leather harness, monster claws, and a MySpace scenester wig. Scattered on the ground are a bottle of Southern Comfort, a spilled neon blue milkshake, a long wool coat, a fat orange cat, a melting puddle of strawberry ice cream, Napoleon Dynamite glasses, a pile of sweaters and henley shirts, a very sexy body pillow, a Betty Draper dress, a pink wig, a pack of cigarettes, an aerobics instructor outfit, several yards of pleated fabric, countless gallons of fake blood, and a steel drum filled with lube. There are pictures of knights and emperors and wolves and foxes and assassins and whores and haute couture fashion models and space pinned on the walls, along with an endless ticker-tape of website updates that scrolls across the walls, which look severely scorched. “Friction” by Imagine Dragons plays at full blast. Somehow there is snow falling from the ceiling. Blood trickles down my face. I continue screaming.

*Record scratch*

*Freeze frame*

Yup, that’s me. You’re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation.


	19. September 20, 2016

Let it be known: I love Finnrey. I want nothing more than for these two lonely young people, who grew up in loveless and oppressive conditions where they had no choice but to be tough in order to survive, get together and nurture each other, for them to be soft and gentle, for them to embrace their childlike curiosity and wonder. I want Finn and Rey to be the kind of couple who joke with each other but it’s never mean-spirited, the kind where they show pda but it’s never uncomfortable. I love Finnrey and I want them to be happy.

And I love that this positive relationship is echoed in so many Finnrey fanfics and art! Anything where Finn and Rey steal each other’s blankets and kiss on Ferris wheels and train together and have sweet, tender, passionate sex……these are the things of fluffy sweet ice cream dreams. But who says you can’t add some rainbow sprinkles to your vanilla ice cream every once in a while?

My point being: Finnrey fluff is lovely, but I want to see some kinks in the fandom. Being kinky isn’t a bad thing! And I’d love to see some Finnrey fics and art that showed my kids having healthy, happy, positive, kinky fun.

Gimme a Finn who desires to be taken care of and given the childhood he never had, with Rey as his caretaker. “What a good, brave boy you are,” says Rey as she smooths a bacta patch over Finn’s skinned knee, kissing it and wiping away his tears before giving him a hug and resuming pushing him on a swing. Or a Rey who likes to be a cat sometimes, with Finn as her doting owner. He scratches behind her ears and listens to her as she purrs contentedly, holds out a ribbon and lets her chase it.

Gimme Finn and Rey engaging in wholesome, sweet, consensual xeno kink. Maybe Rey gets into tentacle sex. Maybe Finn likes to be pegged with an alien dildo. Maybe they’re both into oviposition! The couple that plays together lays eggs together!

Gimme Finn and Rey who are both Force sensitive, and use it to get into all manner of inappropriate (but still cute) shenanigans. Rey grabs Finn’s butt while he’s trying to levitate rocks, breaking his concentration. Finn retaliates by planting phantom kisses on her cheeks while she practices her katas. It escalates until Rey’s giving Finn the sensation of eating her out during a boring meeting, and Finn comes right back by penetrating her with the Force until she’s squirming in her seat.

“You want to kiss me like the first time,” Rey says later to Finn, and Finn, who’d know a Force suggestion like the back of his hand, gives her a sly wink before repeating back, “I want to kiss you like the first time.”

((And of course, I’m here for Finn and Rey exploring pain play and humiliation and bondage, for either of them being caring doms, and for being good and responsible when it comes to aftercare.))


	20. September 24, 2016

Woke up with a whole bunch of ideas for emotionally painful kylux:

• Kylo and Hux sleep in the same bed. Hux gets nightmares and talks/moves/cries in his sleep, but instead of comforting him, Kylo lies awake in bed and does nothing because comfort is something the Light would do; he wills himself not to be compassionate and empathetic.

• Kylo is touch starved. When he flinches away from Hux during their first sexual contact, Hux assumes he doesn’t want to be touched and leaves because he can’t risk being charged for raping his co-commander. Kylo doesn’t protest.

• Hux is attracted to Kylo but it’s not mutual. Eventually he has sex with one of the Knights of Ren and pretends it’s Kylo.

• When Kylo gets angry at himself and destroys a console on the Finalizer in a fit of rage, Hux sends him to the ship’s psytechs. Therapy helps him uncover a lot of his fears and hidden desires, including frustration at himself for not being in a relationship with Hux. Kylo chooses to get treated with drugs and/or mind wiping technology to forcibly end his attraction to Hux. At the end, it’s revealed that Hux has been doing the same.

• Hux is on the Finalizer because Snoke installed him there. His successes over the last five years have more to do with Kylo and Snoke’s force abilities than his own merit. He has horrible impostor syndrome for very good reasons and neither Snoke or Kylo want to correct it.

• Millicent dies. Given that she was a secret and nobody on the ship, save a couple service droids, knew she existed, Hux mourns her death in secret.

• Hux’s father visits the Finalizer (or Starkiller Base) and is openly and implicitly emotionally abusive toward Hux. Kylo, who can sense this through the Force, does nothing.

• During a raid, Kylo finds a stash of holorecords that he believes to be important resistance intel. Although there’s some intel, the transmissions also include video of the resistance spy reading fairy tales and bedtime stories to send to their children, including stories Leia and Han used to read to him as a kid.


	21. October 17, 2016

Friend: Did you know there are people who pair Kylo Ren with that general from the new Star Wars movie?  
Me: *sweating nervously* uh I had no idea  
Friend: There are even people who pair that character Adam Driver played on SNL with the guy with robot eyes from Dredd--  
Me: Techienician  
Friend:  
Me:  
Friend:  
Me: Techienician, they're Matt the Radar Technician and Clan Techie, trust me on this one I named the ship, also I fucken hate kylux


	22. October 11, 2016

kyloream:

saltandlimes:

kyloream:

clan-techie:

kyloream:

clan-techie:

kyloream:

Okay but like, what about a fic where Hux has never seen Kylo’s face and upon finally seeing it he *doesn’t* think he’s attractive? He doesn’t necessarily have to think he’s ugly, but he also doesn’t see him through the proverbial lens of rose petals and bishie sparkles?

kinda like “oh, he’s a human and he looks kind of weird”? 

YES. Or as @kylophiliac just brilliantly suggested, he thinks he’s hideous…….but it’s because Hux goes for non-humans.

NICE!!!!! AHHHH jen ur such a genius, ok, and then what if kylo starts like becoming some kind of monster-thing or starts looking more like an alien because he wants hux to like him 

I love the way you think….so consider:   
\- Kylo getting tattoos and subdermal implants and plastic surgery on parts of his body (or his entire body)   
\- Kylo getting bio-mods by becoming a host for parasitic aliens   
\- Kylo intentionally invoking dark side techniques to induce Force entropy

“Kylo gets his teeth filed down and gets tentacles sewn to his back” LOVING THIS CONCEPT

@saltandlimes GET IN HERE

BLOODY HELL! ok. so yes: And Hux helping him chose what mods to do, helping make him beautiful. And Kylo wanting to pick out exactly what Hux is dreaming of, even more so than Hux is willing to tell him, so he goes through Hux’s dreams and Hux’s subconscious thoughts so he knows exactly what Hux wants…

Okay and then what if, after all the body mods, Kylo wakes up one morning, takes a look at himself, and feels nothing but horror and shame?

His eyes have turned yellow and his hair is receding from Force entropy. His teeth have been filed into points and there are ridges embedded in his dick and along his arms and legs. Heck, he even got cybernetic tentacles coated in faux suckers protruding from his back and an artificial marsupial pouch so he can be stuffed with eggs or tentacle monsters.

He’s literally turned himself into a monster for one man, and he’s positive none of it was worth it.  
But there’s no going back now, there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s done, and maybe, maybe this is enough. Maybe like this, broken and strange, he is far enough away from Ben Solo that he will never, never feel the light again.


	23. November 20, 2016

Seven words to bring you joy:  
Millicent sits on touch-starved Kylo’s lap

Tagged: #DO NOT imagine kylo squirming as she steps around on his lap #DO NOT imagine millicent laying down on his lap and purring contentedly #DO NOT imagine kylo being alarmed by little cat beans #DO NOT imagine kylo accepting that this is his life now with a warm cat just BEING in his lap #DO NOT IMAGINE MILLICENT MAKING BISCUITS #DO NOT IMAGINE ANY OF THIS #i think this is the softest kylux i've ever written #and hux doesn't even appear in it!! #soft kylux #fic ideas


	24. October 26, 2016

Me: kylo ren ruined my life

You, scoffing dismissively: oh you’re one of those kylo stans

Me, with a pleating board in my lap covered in black fabric, surrounded by basketweave cotton, redrawn sewing patterns and muslins, invisible zippers, many spools of black thread, three different kinds of pleather, 500 straight pins, and a lace front wig: you don’t understan


	25. October 28, 2016

kyloream  
New Kylux game: describe one of your favorite fanfics as a Chuck Tingle book. Some ideas to get you started:

\- I’m Gay For My Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer  
\- Alien Wizard Butt Orgy  
\- Impregnated By My Gay Space Octopus  
\- Pounded In The Butt By My Gay Angst  
\- Masked Space Wizard Eats My Lace Covered Ass

 

eralkfang  
1\. Pounded In The Butt By My Own Hot Topic Star Wars OC  
2\. My Dick, Sucked by Nostalgia!  
3\. Furniture Pounded By High-Ranking Officials and Promoted  
4\. Repressed Co-Commander Rinses Out My Butthole  
5\. Man on Shore Leave Does Not Share His Space Coke

I realize that my fifth is much more of an Onion headline, but Tingle’s cadence and vocabulary is so specific. So much pounding… 

 

kyloream  
Nobody asked for more, but here’s:

\- Knight Sommelier Sweaty Butt Tasting  
\- Taken In The Shower By My Possibly Alien Co-Commander  
\- Handsome Monster Boy Cannibalizes and Decapitates Me in an Alternate Timeline  
\- Slammed In The Butt By An Ornate Nabooian Gown with Accompanying Makeup, Jewelry, and Tasteful Hair Ornaments

 

verybadhedgehog  
\- Pounded In The Butt Until I Remembered Being Pounded In The Butt All Those Other Times

\- Space Senator Takes My Gay Butthole

\- I Let Gay Space General Play Doctor With My Balls And Butt

\- Shadow Tentacles Slammed My Butt All The Way Into An Eldritch Dimension


	26. November 19, 2016

kylo ren, aka the physical manifestation of every negative quality I observe in myself and every harmful impulse I struggle against, but at least he has good hair and makes strong fashion choices and has some natural talents


	27. November 11, 2016

I arrive at hard kylux tumblr  
dick: out

mask: on

insults: thrown

throat: choked

mouth: gagged

arms: bound

back: whipped

panties: lacy

dirty talk: filthy

tentacles: probed

eggs: oviposited

ass: eaten

sub: dropped

aftercare: thorough

body: massaged

cheek: kissed

feelings: caught


	28. November 11, 2016 (2)

I arrive at soft kylux tumblr  
balloons: pink

milkshakes: blue

hands: held


	29. March 5, 2017

Anonymous asked: do you have any thoughts re: people preferring trash ships/characters over wholesome ships/characters specifically because the wholesome ships are so... wholesome? like i don't want to start A Thing i've just been thinking about this and while i love finnrey/finnpoe/finnpoerey i have a hard time really connecting with those ships on a community level 1/

(cont’d 2/3) cause the general community feel is so. like. these are the wholesome ships? and the characterizations are that these people are Good and they don’t have Serious Problems, or if they do those problems are dealt with and don’t lead to any too seriously bad decisions/behavior and everything is just so… healthy? all the time? and i’m not. like at all. so it’s easier to connect with the stuff where people are allowed to be messy and bad and wrong.

(cont’d 3/3) sorry if this is like really stressful or too discourse-y or smth. i just wanted to get it out where someone might get what i’m talking about? also oops i numbered that first ask but completely stopped this is the last thing 3/3 the end

Hello friend, and thanks for sending me these questions!

I can’t speak for all Star Wars TFA shippers, but I’ll offer my own insight on why I was drawn to Kylux, why I’m drawn to Finnrey (and to a lesser extent Finnpoe and Finnpoerey), and my personal thoughts on how to “bring balance to the forces” of shipping lightside vs darkside characters.

I was initially drawn to Kylux because it’s a rival ship. I love a good conflict between peers; in a lot of ways, Kylux reminds me of L/Light from Death Note. I feel like that comes across in the “Classic Kylux” dynamic, where Kylo and Hux snipe at each other and fuck for the release, or are a Macbeth-style murderous power couple intent on overthrowing Snoke and taking over the galaxy.

As you mentioned, sometimes it’s easier “to connect with the stuff where people are allowed to be messy and bad and wrong.” I once wrote that Kylo Ren feels like the embodiment of my worst qualities and biggest fears, and I think that’s a sentiment a lot of people relate to (including Adam Driver!) There’s a lot at play in seeing yourself reflected in a villain. It can be seeing qualities of yourself reflected in the characters (both Kylo and Hux are queer coded/coded as mentally ill, and I’ve met a lot of shippers, myself included, who are queer, trans, or have experienced mental illness), or it can be rooting for the improbable. Star Wars takes place in a universe where light and hope overcome darkness and despair; it’s very unlikely that this trilogy is going to end with Emperor Hux (or Emperor Kylo, or Empress Phasma) ruling the galaxy.

Darkside shipping really is a fertile place for fanfiction and art to have a transformative role, e.g. soft kylux or redemption arcs. One of my favorite metas on “problematic ships” touches on this, that we as the audience may be drawn to one ship vs another because the dynamic has an interesting story. “No one creates an ice swan expecting it to last a lifetime.” And although there was a time when the Kylux fandom really knew very little about Hux (there’s a really interesting thread about how Hux, circa May ‘16, was basically a tabula rasa character), it sometimes feels like we know more about Armitage Hux as a character than, well, Finn or Rey.

Which brings me to Finnrey and what drew me to that ship!

((Regarding ships involving the TFA hero trio, I’ve only really shipped Finnrey. I think that Finnpoe and Finnpoerey are great ships but since I know less about those fan communities I don’t feel as though I can speak to them, so all my hero shipping is framed in terms of Finnrey.))

In my opinion, Finnrey (and Finnpoe and Finnpoerey) encapsulate the “rebellions are built on hope” line from Rogue One. You’ve got these three characters who survive terrible things – brainwashing, child soldiering, abandonment, interrogation, aircraft crashes, witnessing a murder – and yet, throughout it, they at least appear to be beacons of hope and resilience. After being frozen in shock at watching Lor San Tekka’s death and Poe’s capture on Jakku, Finn bravely picks up Luke’s lightsaber and stands up to Kylo. Poe survives his interrogation and aircraft crash and lives to pilot again. Rey comes face to face with the most dangerous Force user in the galaxy and not only lives to tell the tale, she potentially deals him a mobility-shattering injury.

I think that when The Force Awakens came out and shipping the main characters was fresh in people’s minds, lots of folks had the following mindset for all the characters, but especially for the hero trio: "These are all adoptable puppies! I shouldn't have drank whiskey, I can't protect them"

(If you’re like me, a Very Tender Soul, you may still be in this mindset!)

My point being: a lot of terrible things happen to Finn, Poe, and Rey, and since they’re the heroes, it’s natural to want to protect them. It’s hard not to want to wrap the hero trio in warm blankets, get them some hot chocolate, and be gentle with them as they recover from their traumas. This can easily be written as “Finn, Poe, and Rey had terrible things happen to them but because they’ve got Light Side Resilience™ they’re able to work past those things without lashing out against their friends or throwing tantrums or being the Least Bit Bad.” Resilience is a powerful thing, but recovery from abandonment, battle trauma, and violent death doesn’t happen overnight.

I also feel as though all the characters have turned into fanon cliches of their canonic depictions as we’ve gone between movies. You know the ones: Kylo’s an emo crybaby or an incompetent manbeast, Hux is the Competent Kink Lord, Poe is the Sassy Latino (me, a decidedly not-sassy Latinx: no thanks), Rey and Finn take turns at being the Manic Pixie Dream Girl and Boy; Finn’s also the nervous nelly. It’s easy to fall back on established norms when you have complex characters reduced to stereotypes: if you like angst and kinks, you write/draw Kylux, if you like fluff and wholesome things, you write/draw the Hero Trio.

I personally wish there was more media that had Finn, Poe, and Rey dealing realistically with their traumas. A few months ago I put out a call for “dark Finnrey” (meaning Finnrey with unhealthy coping mechanisms or angst) and came up with a few examples. Although I haven’t read as many metas about Finn, Poe, and Rey as I have Kylux, I’ve had a few cross my dash that seem to point to rethinking hero trio ships as ones that are all about fluff – for instance, we could have Finn discovering his parents, or Finn with anxiety. Rey doesn’t have to be a soft girl, she can be grungy or can be a literal monster. 

I think there are stories that involve Finn, Poe, and Rey in a relationship that have the potential to be as compelling as those involving Kylo Ren and Hux. (And personally, I’d like to see more stories involving Phasma as more than just the Sassy Lesbian Sidekick™ – can we please have more Kysma or Huxma?) It’s a matter of looking at those characters as fully dimensional and rethinking stereotypes. I’ve started following more Finnrey blogs over the last few months to get ideas and inspiration. 

Tl;dr: there are a lot of reasons to ship darkside vs lightside, whether wish fulfillment, seeing yourself in the characters, connecting with the community of shippers, or simply liking the dynamics. In my opinion, fandom should foster an environment where all the characters are treated as three-dimensional rather than fanon tropes. That way, you can create fics and art where the villains are allowed to enjoy moments of softness (even if they are, you know, villains) and where the heroes are allowed to be messy and wrong as part of the process of becoming heroes.

I hope I was able to answer your questions, and if I didn’t, please feel free to shoot me an ask or a direct message!


	30. March 20, 2017

What did you guys dream about last night? I dreamed that a Great Pyrenees puppy replaced Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux in Episode 8. This was never explained or justified.


	31. March 28, 2017

sinnotalone asked: Painful Kylux headcanon: Mitaka died in the destruction of Starkiller base. After Hux saves Kylo from being swallowed by the chasm of doom, he helps him recuperate, all the while slowly molding him into the spitting image of Mitaka: uniform, haircut, proper military honorifics. Kylo goes along with it because he was destroyed by his defeat. He feels worthless and is eternally indebted to Hux. Kylo wasn't worth saving, but maybe if he tries hard enough, he can get a second chance as someone else.

This is one of the most original interpretations of a prompt for kylux angst that I’ve come across. Because yes, it’s got unrequited love and unhealthy relationship dynamics and complicated grieving, but then you add Mitaka into it and it just gets wonderfully complex. And Kylo desperately wanting to be wanted at any cost……yikes (good yikes).

(Also, you know I have a Thing for identity porn and Kylo wearing a first order uniform, right??)


	32. July 20, 2017

People who draw fanart of kylo ren with a bumpy or hooked nose add 5 years to my lifespan


	33. December 9, 2017

Unlit brain: Kylo gets Hux latex thigh-high socks with garters from Space Leg Avenue for Secret Santa, with the promise of future hot Christmas sex

Fully lit brain: Hux gets Kylo a grenade so he can contain it with the Force as a show of power, with the promise of future objects for him to explode

Cosmic brain: Kylo gets Hux socks and Hux gets Kylo a grenade because they both forgot about Secret Santa and they were the first things they grabbed from their respective bedside tables the day of the exchange


	34. January 17, 2018

cracktheglasses asked: ok, but you know it's impossible to pick just one of your fics, right? i was going to say Plastic Surgery Slumber Party, because it was my introduction to you, and I have a hella soft spot for it, but then I almost wanted to pick Only Girl In The World, because it's brilliantly terrifying on so many levels. And then I remembered how much I love Post Physical, and how lovely House of Balloons is, and Unpretty, and I could really keep going except for how I'm about to run out of characters.

I don’t think I knew that Plastic Surgery Slumber Party was the first of my fics that you read! Or if I knew, I’d forgotten. (^////^)

I feel like I write a lot of kylux fic centered on Gender with a capital G, and I know that’s not everyone’s thing, but I’m glad (1) it vibes with you, and (2) the weird world of kylux fic led to us becoming friends! Seriously, thank you for barging into my messages with It Don’t Come In A Shotglass two years ago 😚


	35. February 18, 2018

What I want to write: a Star Wars canon compliant fic in which the sequels’ lightside crew smoke some Space Weed and go on a meandering road trip in the Millennium Falcon to the flagship Biscuit Baron on Coruscant, where they buy out all the Bantha Breakfast Biscuits and get tipsy on low alcohol Jawa juice, and wacky hijinks ensue but overall it’s just a lighthearted stoner comedy

What I have to work with: a canon in which this entire situation is highly unlikely if impossible

Tagged: #first of all: the resistance is a handful of people #second of all: if anyone smokes or eats space weed it's probably medicinal.....nobody on the lightside crew smokes for fun #rose hasn't touched one marijuana in her entire life #finn also hasn't but it's because he was a soldier #the resistance is all about business and getting shit done and they don't have time for whimsical road trips #or the most valuable assets going out on the town and getting trashed on fast food and space micheladas #slash where are they getting the weed from?? rey?? all the canon 'weed dealer' characters are dead (han) or too shifty (dj) #I'd like to buy the resistance some weed and all the Bantha Breakfast Biscuits and space agua frescas i can carry


	36. February 25, 2018

Every time I see photos from people who’ve gone to Disney World and taken pictures with Kylo Ren I think about how if I ever found myself in that situation I’d probably strike a pose or dab on Kylo or do something super silly….but like, also, it costs me $0 to take a bunch of photos of myself in and out of cosplay and then edit them together. I have all the resources at my disposal to take as many dumb photos with Kylo as I want.

Us battling with lightsabers? Check. Us sipping fancy cocktails with umbrellas? Check. Me wearing my Kylo kigurumi with a Kylo dakimakura under my arm and Kylo looking absolutely horrified, or intrigued, or running me through with a lightsaber? Check. SUCK IT DISNEY I’M RUNNING CIRCLES AROUND YOUR MEET AND GREETS

Tagged: #this is also one of the joyful things about going to cons and meeting up with other cosplayers #cosplayers: hacking your character meet and greets and making them open source and fanon certified! #kyloream cosplays kylo ren


	37. January 24, 2018

The kylux au of the day is……uh…….*spins wheel* SoundCloud rapper Kylo Ren and his goth boyfriend Hux

They both wear a lot of black athletique goth clothes, but Hux wears crop tops and mesh and Kylo wears longline shirts and hoodies. Kylo has obnoxious stick and pokes and makes a lot of trap beats that incorporate Evangelion samples, and all his singles have bad Google Translate Japanese text on them. There’s a rumor he got kicked out of Catholic school because he started an underground cage fighting group.

If Hux isn’t chainsmoking cloves he’s popping bars, and he often has bruises around his wrists and neck but everyone’s too spooked to ask him about them. Occasionally he guests on one of Kylo’s tracks. He collects knives.

Kylo’s beats are great but he and Hux are simultaneously perfect and horrible for each other. Everyone’s lowkey worried about them.


	38. August 6, 2018

Kylux SoundCloud rapper AU where Kylo is a mumble rapper with heinous face tattoos and he also goes by Lil Vader and Hux is a xanwave seapunk producer who goes by General Fuxxx and they ice their hate boners by releasing diss tracks & fucking  
Posted: Monday 6th August at 4:14pm

Tagged: #why are you booing me #i'm onto something #kylux au #make this au happen? or don't? #this is based on my multiple years in and out of the sc rap fandoms #also my terrible idea of putting together an sc rap look with the temporary tattoos i've amassed over the years #i just.......i want more kylo with bad face tattoos #@ all the people making tattoo artist kylux aus you're absolute cowards for not putting his grill design on his face


	39. July 8, 2018

Hello World

 

image  
(Or, “Hey, I wonder what kyloream has been up to lately, I haven’t seen them around tumblr in a hot minute.”)

Hi kylux fam, friends, and associates! I haven’t been around much, but I want you all to know I’m doing well and I still think about you a lot. Sometimes it’s giggling when I pass by easter eggs, sometimes it’s referencing specific fanfics in conversation, often it’s regaling irl friends with tales from my days in “the queer star wars fandom cabal.” I miss you and I hope that you are also doing well.

This has been a year of sea changes for me. When I first made posts about how I wasn’t going to be around as much on tumblr, I was in the middle of a major festival at work and was weeks away from moving. Both went well; I like my new house and neighborhood. I’m closer to my job and can walk to the gym where I train martial arts (and can walk to my friends’ houses!)

The biggest change which happened, and the thing which most of creative energy gets devoted toward: I now do drag. As in, I’ve been putting together looks, learning how to lipsync while dancing, and have been in four drag shows already since mid-May.

image  
Meet Virtex.exe, a dragdroid who’s a pop idol. His character design owes a lot to 90s/00s anime and manga, Gaia Online and IMVU avatars, and Hatsune Miku. He debuted at a drag king pageant that’s a fundraiser event for a local WLW nonprofit! I came in second place, giving me the title of “Drag Prince” (all the glory of being a king, none of the responsibility lolol)

Drag feels natural for me after a couple years of seriously cosplaying and getting into the technical/craft aspects of cosplay. I started attending drag workshops hosted by the person who is now my drag mom as a way of becoming better at character makeup. It’s a learning process, but I’m getting stronger the more faces I make.

image  
(Here’s Virtex at a house show in June. My drag mom, Anita Revolution, is in the background, as are my sibs Emily Post Apocalypse and David Chastity!)

I’m lucky that my city has a lot of venues for drag novices, as well as specialized shows (Horror drag! 90s/00s theme drag! Club kid drag! Drag, burlesque, and cabaret by trans and gnc people! Drag, burlesque, and cabaret by non-male performers!!) I’m trying to work it out so I do about one show or appearance in face a month.

image  
(Here I am with more drag fam: my “aunt” Gamma Rae, my bro Nile Raven, and my sister Damsal. As you can see, we’re a very punk drag family.)

Time has become hard for me to budget. I like doing drag and have so much fun putting faces and looks together, and I love my new drag fam…..but I also love training, miss cosplaying, and still have a full time job and adult responsibilities. I’m tentatively committed to two cons in the late summer and fall, and want to have a TLJ Kylo cosplay done for Halloween.

Which brings me to my next point: I haven’t really been writing much. I have three fics which are works in progress but have enough legs that they *should* be completed. Beyond budgeting the time to write them, I need to consider my feelings about kylux. I’ve been less of an active part of this fandom, though I still like it and treasure the friends I’ve made.

To put it simply: kylux isn’t a life-consuming passion for me right now. It’s more analogous to a long term open relationship where kylux isn’t my primary partner; we get together, mess around, but also have serious heart to hearts and trust each other. I don’t know if going forward I’ll really be a kylux writer past this year, though I love cosplaying kylo and am looking forward to doing some canon AND fanon kylo cosplays in the months going forward.

In a way, I’m already there.

image  
Last night I tested out a face and outfit for a dance party next week. I’m wearing my kylo wig, horns made from tunic scraps, a feather collar from when I cosplayed @coffeetwosugars’ Kylo, a bodysuit I had commissioned for drag use that I’m also going to use for a Ben Swolo cosplay, leggings that are also going toward Ben Swolo, and my kylo boots. I have ambitions for doing more kylo adjacent drag, and doing kylux suggestive photoshoots in face. Heck, I could cosplay the kylux adjacent ships!

I’m not sure how active I’ll be on this account, but your takeaway: expect more cosplay and art, less writing (though there may be a piece here and there).

image  
And if you’d like to follow my drag adventures as Virtex, I’d love to see you there. Follow me at https://www.instagram.com/virtexexe/

PS: I fucken love you, kylux fam


End file.
